Most of the current stands for guitar or some other musical instruments comprise two supporting rods and two leg tubes, while in most cases, the connections between the two leg tubes and the two supporting rods are fixed, without any abilities for adjustments. However, guitars are various in styles, especially for an electric guitar and an acoustic guitar, their placement spaces are different, since the distance between the supporting rods and the leg tubes is not adjustable freely, the stands in the prior art are very inconvenient to use. While the supporting face of the supporting rods cannot fully contact with the contact face of the guitar, the frictions between the guitar and the stand may decrease, which means placing a guitar onto such a stand lacks a high stability and a high security. Also, the function of folding a guitar stand for storage, in the prior art, needs to be improved.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.